Silencer
" " is the seventh episode of Season 3 of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Its US premiere was on August 1, 2019 on Netflix. Synopsis Marinette and Kitty Section record a music video, but an unscrupulous producer, the father of XY, steals their ideas and inspires Luka to seek revenge.https://www.netflix.com/title/80164216 Plot Bob Roth and his son XY are greeted at Le Grand Paris hotel by André Bourgeois, who says that having a famous DJ and his manager father is an honor. Bob asks if that means free dinner, but claims to be joking upon noticing André's hesitant look. When André leaves, Bob asks his son if he has any new ideas for his upcoming promotion, to which XY says that he never has ideas. He shows him an idea that he copied, but after listening to it for a moment, Bob notices that it sounds the same as the piece he did last year. XY listens and realizes that his father is right, joking on how he copied himself. Bob says that it's okay as people are too busy to notice and what really matters is the concept. He asks XY for visuals, but when XY reveals that he has none, Bob tells him to use the same method that won him his fame and fortune — copy others' ideas. Sometime later, Bob Roth announces a contest where contestants have two weeks to submit an original music video. Marinette, Luka, Rose, Juleka, and Ivan hear this announcement and are thrilled, viewing it as the perfect opportunity to promote Kitty Section's music. The band works on its song while Marinette designs the costumes and films everything. Once the video is completed, Marinette sends it to Bob. After finishing up another band rehearsal, Luka approaches Marinette, who is anxiously awaiting news from the contest. She fears that they did not like the song, though Luka reminds her that they must've received tons of videos and maybe they just haven't seen theirs yet. However, Ivan alerts the group to something outside. They look and see XY through the big screen of the TVi studio playing Kitty Section's music and wearing a cardboard version of the costumes Marinette designed. Once he's finished, Alec praises XY and asks him where he came up with such an original style, to which XY says that it was all in his head. Outraged that XY copied them, the band decides to go and demand an explanation from XY and Bob Roth. At the entrance of the TVi studio, the band is prevented from entering by two security guards, who state that they cannot enter as they have no invitations and the show is live. Marinette attempts to tell them about XY's plagiarism, but they do not care. Therefore, Marinette and Luka come up with a plan. Ivan dresses up like an akumatized villain and chases Rose and Juleka in front of the studio while they scream for help. Though the guards don't buy it, it is distracting enough to allow Luka and Marinette to sneak past them. Once inside the building, they go up to the floor XY is on, where Alec asks him where he came up with his idea. XY claims that it all came to him in five minutes, which irritates Luka and Marinette. Luka comments on how badly XY sang, and Marinette points out that his costume is a very bad copy. She then spots Bob Roth nearby and furiously confronts him, stating that she was the one who sent him the Kitty Section video. Bob pretends to have no idea what she's talking about, so Marinette shows him the video and points out how the costumes, masks, melody, and choreograph are all the same. However, Bob denies any similarity, stating that they are a group of amateurs while his son is a solo artist. He also points out that their music was made with instruments while XY's was with a computer and states that their costumes look better. However, Luka and Marinette don't buy this and accuse them of copying Marinette's costumes and Luka's music. XY claims that they were merely inspired, but Luka furiously affirms that it's plagiarism, even ripping the mask he's wearing off in anger. Marinette tells Bob and XY that they can still make things right by telling the truth and letting Kitty Section appear on the show, but Bob refuses, stating that if he does that, they'll demand a share of the profits. Once again, he and XY deny knowing anything about the video. Though Luka is still angry, he tells Marinette that it's not a big deal and prepares to escort her out. However, Marinette refuses to let Bob and XY get away with copying Kitty Section and tells Bob that if he won't tell the truth, she'll do it on live TV. She walks towards the camera, but Bob grabs her arm and smugly tells her that if she does that, he'll tell everyone that her band copied XY and points out that people would most likely believe him over her since he controls the music industry. He also warns Marinette that he can make it so that her friends won't ever have a music career and she'll never make another costume again. Witnessing Bob threatens Marinette, Luka becomes furious and seethes in fury. Hawk Moth senses Luka's anger and sends an akuma after him, which infects the mask he previously snatched from XY. He offers him the power to shut Bob up once and for all in exchange for Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Luka doesn't say anything, merely putting the mask over his face. Hawk Moth takes his silence as answer yes and transforms him into Silencer. XY complains that the costumes Marinette designed were hard to copy. In the middle of his rant, Silencer grabs XY's face, puts his fingers to his lips, and shushes, causing a purple jellyfish-like creature containing XY's voice to pop out of XY's mouth. Silencer absorbs it in his helmet. When XY tries to speak, nothing comes out. Bob fearfully runs away while Silencer, using the voice he stole from XY, speaks to Marinette. He promises not to harm her and says that with his newfound powers, he will force Bob Roth to admit what he did and bring justice to Kitty Section. Marinette tries to stop him, stating that what he is doing is revenge, not justice, and also points out that if he associates himself with Hawk Moth, he'll have to face Cat Noir and Ladybug. However, Silencer points out that Cat Noir and Ladybug weren't around when they needed them and declares that from now on, he'll be the one to establish justice. He also calls her an extraordinary girl: clear as a music note, sincere like a melody, and the song that he's been hearing ever since he first met her. He promises to let no one hurt her before taking off. Marinette is baffled by what Silencer just said and runs into a bathroom stall. Tikki believes that it was a declaration of love and Marinette agrees, even though she finds it strange coming from a villain. Tikki suggests that maybe they're Luka's true feelings. Marinette excitedly asks her if she really believes that, but then reminds herself to concentrate and transforms into Ladybug. On top of the TVi studio roof, Silencer confronts Bob, stating that he can't hide from him and he'll force him to tell the truth on live TV. Bob warns Silencer not to touch him, stating that he has connections and will call Mayor Bourgeois, who will send the police and even the army to save him. Silencer prepares to take his voice, but Ladybug shows up and stops him. Bob is relieved to see her and pushes Ladybug towards Silencer, demanding that she get to work. While fighting him, Ladybug tells Silencer that despite what he may think, what he is doing isn't right. However, Silencer doesn't listen and kicks her towards Bob. When Silencer charges towards them, Bob lifts Ladybug up and uses her as a shield, allowing Silencer to steal her voice and absorb it in his helmet. Bob hops onto a rooftop elevator and tells Ladybug that her job comes with risks before taking off. Silencer tells Ladybug that she shouldn't have gotten in his way. Ladybug attempts to call on her Lucky Charm, but as she no longer has her voice, she cannot do that. Therefore, she takes off. Silencer looks for her but doesn't spot her anywhere. Hawk Moth tells Silencer not to let Ladybug getaway, but Silencer assures him that now that he has her voice, he has a plan to obtain her and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. But for now, he'll focus on his vengeance. Ladybug sends a message to Cat Noir and then chases after Silencer. Meanwhile, Adrien is practicing piano in his room while Plagg flips through multiple channels on the TV. Suddenly, Plagg spots Silencer through the window and alerts Adrien, who also sees Ladybug chasing the muted villain. He transforms into Cat Noir and, after seeing Ladybug's messages, expresses his belief that Ladybug is sending him messages to say how much she misses him. Meanwhile, Silencer takes note of how Bob seems to be hiding yet comes up with a plan to lure him out, heading towards City Hall. Cat Noir meets with Ladybug on top of a roof building and tells her that she can now talk to him. However, Ladybug sends him a message to let him know that Silencer stole her voice. He tells her that they'll get her voice back and prepares to go after Silencer, but Ladybug stops him, much to his confusion. She messages him that she can no longer activate her Lucky Charm or say Miraculous Ladybug. Cat Noir realizes that's a problem because the magic ladybugs are needed to repair the damage caused by Silencer. Ladybug also messages him that she can't detransform, leading Cat Noir to ask if she'll be a mute Ladybug forever, to which she nods. Looking on the bright side, Cat Noir says that does have some advantages, as she can no longer make fun of his humor. Irrated, Ladybug hits him on the head with her yo-yo. Cat Noir apologizes and assures her that they'll find a solution before they take off after Silencer. In the sewers where Bob is hiding, he is disgusted by the rats nearby and frantically calls Mayor Bourgeois, telling him that he needs the police. André assures Bob that this is no problem and asks where he is, to which Bob reveals the sewers. André promises to send the police ASAP and hangs up. It is then revealed that Mayor Bourgeois was tied up and had his voice taken away by Silencer, who was impersonating him the whole time. Using the mayor's voice, Silencer calls Officer Roger. Once arriving at City Hall, Cat Noir jokingly suggests that maybe he could imitate her voice, shouting Lucky Charm multiple times until he notices how annoyed Ladybug is. However, this gives her the idea to trick Silencer into saying Lucky Charm in the voice he stole from her. Cat Noir thinks this is a good idea but wonders how they can pull it off. Ladybug messages him her plan, and although he doubts it at first, he quickly realizes that they don't have much of a choice. Suddenly, they spot Silencer exiting City Hall and hide before he spots them. They then follow him. Back at the sewers, Officer Roger helps Bob up. Bob thanks him and says how nice it is to have police around. However, much to his surprise, Roger puts handcuffs on him and stuffs him in his car, saying that he's under arrest. He drives him to the TVi studio, claiming that he is under orders by the mayor. As they enter the elevator, Bob insists that there is some kind of mistake as he and the mayor are good friends. However, Roger ignores him and tells André on the phone that they have arrived. Once they reach the floor, Silencer "thanks" Officer Roger using the mayor's voice. Roger demands to know who he is, but Silencer merely steals his voice and absorbs it in his helmet before snatching Bob and closing the elevator door. Silencer tells Bob that he could easily steal his voice and make him say whatever he wants, but he instead wants him to admit what he did himself. Bob refuses, preferring to have his voice taken away. However, Silencer points out that he can use the voices he stole to ruin his reputation and make his life a living nightmare, scaring Bob into compliance. Silencer takes Bob to the film set and, using the voice he previously stole from Alec, announces an exclusive interview featuring Bob Roth. Ladybug prepares to enter the room but Cat Noir stops her, suggesting that they wait until Bob tells the truth as it would bring justice to Kitty Section. However, Ladybug messages him that it would be revenge, not justice, and telling the truth under pressure doesn't count. Cat Noir agrees and the two burst in. While Cat Noir fights Silencer, Ladybug takes Bob away to safety. Silencer notices that Bob is gone and chases after him and Ladybug. Ladybug hides herself and Bob inside one of the TVi studio dressing rooms. While Ladybug uses red and black paint on a lamp to make it look like a Lucky Charm item, Bob rants about how the whole situation is Kitty Section's fault as they had made such a big deal about him stealing their idea. Meanwhile, Cat Noir pretends to have lost Ladybug and says that he won't succeed without her. Silencer hears him and uses Ladybug's voice to question whether he could hear her. Cat Noir replies, stating that if she got her voice back, that means she has defeated Silencer and that he could finally meet her. Silencer tells Cat Noir that there is no danger anymore and that she's waiting at the entrance of the film set. Cat Noir "agrees", saying that he will be arriving at the film set shortly. While Ladybug smirks as everything is going to plan, Bob criticizes the heroes for their supposed ridiculousness. He also notices Ladybug's fake Lucky Charm and scoffs at it, saying that he always thought that Ladybug's Lucky Charm was a magical object that came from her yo-yo but now he knows that it's really just a mere toy. This irritates Ladybug enough to tie him to a chair with tape. Ladybug meets back with Cat Noir and the two head to the entrance of the film set where Silencer confronts them. Cat Noir tells Silencer that despite what he may have thought, Ladybug still has her superpower and Ladybug shows him the Lucky Charm she made. Silencer, still using Ladybug's voice, asks her how she launched her Lucky Charm, unintentionally activating it and giving Ladybug a vacuum. Cat Noir doesn't understand how it's more useful than a lamp but concludes that at least it's a real Lucky Charm. He then fights Silencer in the film set while Ladybug looks around for clues. She spots a power cable, Cat Noir's belt, and a camera, which all give her an idea. Ladybug plugs the vacuum into the cable and then signals for Cat Noir to give her his belt. Once he does, she uses it to wear the vacuum behind her back. Cat Noir then calls on his Cataclysm but is then pinned down by Silencer, who steals his voice. However, before he can absorb it into his helmet, Ladybug uses the vacuum to absorb the voice. Cat Noir then pins Silencer down and uses his Cataclysm on his helmet, freeing the akuma and also all the voices he stole. Ladybug absorbs all the voices into her vacuum but grabs her own and puts it back in her mouth. Now able to speak again, Ladybug purifies the akuma and uses Miraculous Ladybug to repair the damage. Ladybug approaches a confused Luka, who wonders what happened. Ladybug explains that he was akumatized but everything is back to normal now. Suddenly, Bob shows up and angrily yells at Ladybug for tying him up, though Ladybug feigns innocence. Bob notices that Luka has been deakumatized and mocks him, asking if he really thought he'd admit that he stole Kitty Section's ideas for XY. However, Luka and Ladybug smirk, much to his surprise. They reveal that Bob is live on broadcast, with Cat Noir pointing and recording a camera at him, much to his shock and horror. The Parisians watching, now realizing a dirty evil liar that Bob really is, angrily turning against and jeers at Bob, who then anxiously claims that he was just joking and would love to give Kitty Section a contract. Cat Noir notes how he and Ladybug usually protect good guys from bad ones but claims to have serious doubts this time, even asking Ladybug if she's sure Bob isn't akumatized. Ladybug says no, as Bob is like that all the time. Cat Noir goes to untie him while Ladybug takes off, but not before saying goodbye to "her kitty". Cat Noir says that he loves it when Ladybug calls him that, earning him cheers from the viewers in delights. Meanwhile in his lair, Hawk Moth declares that Ladybug broke the laws of silence, but he's preparing revenge that'll leave her speechless. During the show, Alec welcomes Kitty Section. Before the band goes on, Marinette asks Luka if he really meant what he said when he was akumatized. Luka, however, doesn't remember and asks her what he said. Marinette decides that it's not important as he was under the influence of an akuma. Luka says that he hopes he didn't say anything mean and then says exactly what he told her as Silencer: that she is an extraordinary girl, clear as a music note, sincere as melody, and the song that he's been hearing ever since he first met her. Once he goes onstage, Marinette tells Tikki that was a declaration of love, to which Tikki agrees and even calls beautiful. Kitty Section then begins to perform on live television. Characters Major Characters * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Hawk Moth * Tikki * Plagg * Akuma * Luka Couffaine/Silencer * Bob Roth Minor Characters * André Bourgeois * XY * Ivan Bruel * Rose Lavillant * Juleka Couffaine * Clara Nightingale (pictured) * Audrey Bourgeois (pictured) * Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge (pictured) * Carapace (pictured) * Jagged Stone * Alec Cataldi * Aurore Beauréal * Nadja Chamack * Roger Raincomprix * Mrs. Michelle * Civilians Trivia * This episode reveals that Bob Roth and XY are father and son. * The Lucky Charm sequence has been reanimated. * It's revealed in this episode that if a Miraculous holder has their voice taken away by an akumatized villain while transformed they can't call upon their superpowers. ** By extension, since their powers are strictly linked to their kwami's energy, the holder can't detransform, leaving them stuck in their superhero form unless they remove their Miraculous. ** If Marinette had her voice taken away by Silencer before she transformed, she wouldn't have been able to transform at all. ** It was also revealed that the Lucky Charm will only activate when Ladybug says it, regardless if she has her voice, or it was used by someone else, as Silencer accidentally activates the Lucky Charm when he says those words in Ladybug's voice. *** Meaning that one Miraculous holder can't activate another holder's powers. Unless if the holders swap their jewels or comes into the possession of another. * It is revealed that Luka truly has feelings for Marinette. * This is the first time Ladybug makes her own Lucky Charm. * This is one of the many times both Ladybug and Cat Noir get affected by an akumatized villain. * Some TV footage of Nadja, Aurore, and Jagged Stone is reused from "The Collector" and "Prime Queen". * When sending messages, Ladybug's yo-yo uses the French AZERTY keyboard layout. * Ladybug wearing her Lucky Charm vacuum cleaner on her back is a reference to "Ghostbusters". * Cat Noir trying to imitate Ladybug's powers possibly foreshadows his future form as Mister Bug in "Reflekdoll". * This is the fifth episode in which Alya Césaire doesn't appear, the previous episodes are "Riposte", "Reverser", "Sandboy" and "Weredad". Errors * Juleka's hair is totally purple. de:Ladybug ist sprachlos es:Silenciador fr:Silence pl:Silencer pt-br:Silenciador ru:Сайленсер Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes